This invention relates to organic macromolecular compounds, i.e. compounds in which essentially all constituent molecules are alike in composition, chemical structure and size (see J. Pol. Sci., volume VIII, No. 3--"Report on Nomenclature in the Field of Macromolecules"--pages 257-277 at page 258). These compounds are to be distinguished from high polymers wherein the composition is a mixture of homologous polymeric compounds. The subject compounds are branched but not crosslinked and are composed essentially of identical trifunctional units.
High polymers, consisting of a mixture of homologous polymeric compounds, composed of trifunctional units, are well known, in particular in the form of naturally occuring proteins and related natural and synthetic materials. For example, linear polymeric lysine is known in which one of the two amino groups in one lysine unit is combined with a carboxyl group of another lysine unit, to form a chain of lysine units linked by amide (--NHCO--) linkages.